MONSTERSINC.EXE
MONSTERSINC.EXE is an indie horror game based on the film "Monsters, Inc." made by Oldum77 on May 24th, 2019. Plot Sulley receives word from his friend Mike Wazowski that there is something important to be found in a woods that is nearby to Monstropolis. The player, controlling Sulley, investigates. Before the player can reach the woods, however, Mike, as a silhouette, comes charging at Sulley, causing the game to crash. The game restarts, with the title screen more distorted. Pressing enter causes glitches before continuing. The same level restarts from before, except the sky is pitch black and Sulley's movement is a lot slower. Moving to the end of this area causes the game to stop for about 10 seconds. Mike.EXE is visible in the corner of the screen. There is a jumpscare with Mike.EXE, before the game crashes and restarts again. The title screen is even more distorted and pressing enter causes more glitches before continuing. A new level pops up, with a flat grassy terrain. Sulley is no longer able to run or jump, just walk slowly. Mike is visible early here, and he watches you. As you pass him, he gets the black sclera and red irises and vanishes. Continuing onward, Sulley is cornered by Mike.EXE. Sulley walks towards him, and Mike.EXE flees away. Reaching the beginning transports you the the first level again, with normal controls restored. Early on in the level, Mike.EXE catches you with another jumpscare. The game crashes and attempts to reset, but instead continues on. In a black void level with blood at the top, Sulley is unable to run or jump once more. He passes by the corpses of Randall, Waternoose, Mike, and Boo before turning towards the camera, getting the red irises and black sclera, and gives one last jumpscare towards the player. The computer then gives a Blue Screen of Death, with a message regarding that the computer has been damaged beyond repair. Characters *Mike Wazowski.EXE *James P. Sullivan *Randall Boggs *Henry J. Waternoose *Mary Gibbs/Boo Ending There is only one ending, but it can be triggered in two different ways. *At the end of the third level, let Mike.EXE come towards you and kill you. You'll then get a Blue Screen of Death. *Instead of letting Mike.EXE kill you, go back do he can disappear. You'll be taken to the same level, but it's day time. Mike.EXE will however follow you, and the game will restart. Sulley will then be taken to a strange place where he'll see the corpses of his rival, his boss, his friend and Boo before becoming Sulley.EXE. You'll then get a Blue Screen of Death. Trivia *This game is not featured in the ".EXE Saga". *This game is somehow similar to Rouge.EXE by J.B.M., mostly because of how the game restarts. *The BSOD at the end of the game was used as inspiration for the BSOD at the start of the Secret Message Ending of SonicAllStars.EXE by DevyOfficial. Category:.EXE Games Category:Games made by Oldum77 Category:Spoilers